legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S9 P5/Transcript
(The heroes are seen watching as Grimoire finishes his roar) Grimoire: *Growl* Alex: Holy crap.... Ruby:.... Grimoire: Now then, who here dies first?! Blake H: Nnn.... Grimoire: You all should probably consider surrendering or running off. If you let me kill the two Demons, I'll let you all live. Jaune: We're not going to do that. Alex: This ends now Grimoire! Grimoire: You really think you all stand a chance against me? (Grimoire suddenly gets ice shards in his side) Grimoire:...… *Looks to his left* (Erin is seen in her first stage Dragon Armor) Erin: No way am I missing out on this. Alex: Erin?? Erin: Yep! Kyle: Where have you been? (Jessica runs down in her Purity First Stage) Jessica: I found a chocolate bar in my back pocket. Had her eat it to get her energy back. Alex: Wait why did- Erin: Don't ask. Grimoire: Hmph. *Swipes the ice off* Erin: Well. Someone's gotten tougher huh? Grimoire: Seems like someone's gotten weaker is more like it. Erin: *Scowls* Hmph. (Erin's armor starts to change as she enters her Stage 2 Armor) Erin: Been a while since I had to bust this baby out. Grimoire:.... (Grimoire looks at Alex) Grimoire: Now she's just compensating. Alex: Compensating huh? (Alex enters stage 2 of his Purity form) Alex: You won't be saying that, after we rip you to shreds! Grimoire: Hmph. (Grimoire's claws extend before his hand becomes a blade) Grimoire: Try it then. By the end of this fight, the snow will be soaked in your blood! Blake H: Guys.... Alex: Alright then! (Ian pulls out a radio) Ian: Jack now! (Just then, Icarus, now fully healed, flies over as Jack, Yang and Jason all jump off and land on the ground. Craig stays on his back) Craig: Good luck guys! Grimoire: *growls* I'll send you all to HELL!!! (Grimoire charges toward the heroes) Kyle: He's not running away! He's coming right for us! Erin: BRING IT ON!! (Erin charges at Grimoire) Grimoire: *Roars* (Grimoire grabs Erin's fists as they both struggle) Grimoire: I'll tear this frail armor to pieces and feast on your bones! Erin: This armor is ANYTHING but frail! (Grimoire's hands start to get covered in ice) Grimoire: Nn, what?! Erin: In fact, it's WAY better than your thick hide ever could be! (Grimoire is suddenly pushes back by massive ice blast) Grimoire: NN!! Erin: ALEX!! BLAST HIM!! Alex: You got it! (Alex fires a psy beam at Grimoire) Grimoire: *Growls* ENOUGH!!! (Grimoire crosses his arms as he blocks the attack) Alex: Gnn, what!? Emily: He blocked it! Grimoire: I told you. It wouldn't be that EASY!!! (Grimoire goes and punches Erin in the head) Erin: GNN!!! Alex: SIS!! Jordan: AH NO!!! Grimoire: I said this wouldn't be easy! Erin: *Shakes head* Damn that was strong punch. Grimoire: GET READY FOR MORE!! (Grimoire charges as Alex and Jordan rush to Erin's side) Jordan: Hold on sis! Alex: We gotcha! (Alex and Jordan block Grimoire off with a barrier) Alex: Got him! Jordan: Yang, Jack, hit him hard! Jack: Right! (Yang and Jack charge toward Grimoire) Jack: EAT VIBRANIUM ASSHOLE!!! (Jack punches Grimoire in the ribs) Grimoire: Nn! Yang: Take this! (Yang punches Grimoire in the jaw) Jack: Yeah! Yang: We got him! (Grimoire then grabs the two by their arms) Jack: Whoa! (Grimoire lifts them both up and starts slamming them on the ground) Jack: GAH!!! Yang: OW!! Jordan: Oooooh....! Erin: Jack! Grimoire: WEAK!!! (Grimoire tosses Yang through a tree before he kicks Jack away, knocking him out) Jack:..... Erin: No! Grimoire: Pathetic. Alex: Nnn. Grimoire: Now then, lower the barrier. Now. Alex:.... Jordan:.... Grimoire: Hmph. Fine. (Grimoire raises his fist as he prepares to smash the barrier. Ruby however then speeds in at an attempt to sever Grimoire's hand) Alex: Ruby! Ruby: Leave them alone! (Ruby swings, but Crescent Rose then gets its blade stuck in Grimoire's thick skin) Grimoire:.....Hmm? Ruby: *Gasp* Grimoire: Insolent demon!! (Grimoire grabs Ruby) Alex: NO!! Erin: RUBY!! Grimoire: Now! (Grimoire shakes his arm, causing Crescent Rose to fall off onto the ground) Grimoire: Time to die Demon! Ruby: !!! Erin: RUBY NO!! Alex: DROP THE BARRIER!!! Grimoire: TOO LATE!! (Grimoire bears his claws) Grimoire: TIME TO FEAST!! (Ruby looks in horror as he's about to slice Ruby. Only for him to be blasted by a beam of light that causes him to drop Ruby) Grimoire: GRAAA!! Alex: Huh?? Ruby: *Gasp* (Blake is seen standing over with his arm outstretched) Blake H: Don't lay a single finger on her Grimoire! Grimoire: *Growls* Ruby: Blake! Blake H:.... Grimoire: STILL using that light are you?! THAT will not be enough to best me! Blake H: Yeah. You're right. Grimoire: Huh? (Blake's body is then covered by his Light Armor) Blake H: Will this do? Grimoire: *Growls* Damn you... Blake H: *Smirk* Hmph. Grimoire: You still cling to something you are not!? YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE!! YET YOU HIDE BEHIND THIS FALSE LIGHT!!! Blake H: Nothing about this light is false Grimoire. This is all natural. Grimoire: YOU LIE!!! (Grimoire turns toward Blake completely) Grimoire: I know that darkness still lurks in you! I saw it at the mansion! Now LET HIM OUT!!! Blake H:..... (Blake rubs the back of his head) Blake H: Grimoire. I'm sorry, but not a chance. Grimoire; WHAT?!?!?! Blake H: Yeah. I admit it. I'm Alkorin's kid. He is the God of Darkness. But that is not who I am. And its not who I wish to be. Grimoire: *Growls* Blake H: I'd do a lot more bad than good if I ever used that power to fight. Defeating someone like you in that state would be nothing but a Pyrrhic Victory in my eyes. Grimoire: *Growls* Blake H: Which is why I had Alex and the others seal him away! No matter what you do, as long as I have the courage and determination to win, I'll never give to evil! That! Is the true spirit of a hero! (Alex Erin and Ruby all go up to Blake) Alex: I'm proud of you Blake. Erin: Yeah. You really are a true hero. Blake H: *Smile* Grimoire: *Roar* ENOUGH!!! (Grimoire's eyes glow red) Grimoire: You WILL fall to darkness! I will see to it! Blake H:.... Grimoire: Now prepare to DIE!! ???: NEVER!!! (Jin is then seen running toward Grimoire) Blake H: Huh?? (Jin summons Kusatta) Jin: Let's give Blake a hand Kusatta! Kusatta: *Growl* Grimoire:... Blake H: Jin wait! Jin: ATTACK!!! (Kusatta charges toward Grimoire) Grimoire: !! Yang: Wait, that's perfect! Grimoire doesn't have the strength to injure a Spirit for good! Kyle: It's crazy, but Kusatta's attack might actually work! Kusatta: *Roar and snarl* Grimoire: Mmm... (Kusatta goes to attack, but Grimoire counters it) Kusatta: !! Jin: What?! Grimoire: No. (Grimoire stabs Kusatta in the waist, causing Jin's waist to burst with blood) Jin: GUHAA!!! Blake H: JIN!!! Devon: NO!!! Yang: N-No. Miles: That's impossible! He's THAT strong?! Grimoire: Your first mistake was helping your friend. Your last. (Grimoire slides the blade to the left, severing Kusatta in half as well as Jin) Jin:..... Grimoire: Was attacking me. (Kusatta bursts into shards before vanishing. Jin's body then splits in half at the waist as he falls to the snow dead) Jin:..... Devon:.....N-N-No.... Jason: JIN!!! Grimoire: Poor fool. Guess he thought his Spirit would be enough to beat me. Yet he went out like an absolute buffoon. Ruby:..... Erin:.... Alex: Jin.... Blake H:............ Grimoire: Although, if this doesn't turn Blake to the dark side, I don't know what will. (Grimoire looks over at Blake) Blake H:....... Alex: Blake....? (Blake's fist shakes with anger) Blake H: *Growls*...... Ruby: Blake....? You okay...? Blake H: Jin.....That bastard.....killed him....! Alex: Blake, take it easy. Erin: Don't let the anger get to you...! Blake H: But- Ruby: Remember what you said. Don't let your anger get to you. Blake H:...... (Blake tears up a bit) Blake H: Jin..... (Grimoire smirks before Blake opens his eyes) Blake H: I swear, I will avenge you!! Grimoire: Huh?? (Blake runs toward Grimoire) Grimoire: *Thinking* HE'S STILL NOT TURNED!?! Alex: Come on guys! Erin: Let's beat him together! Ruby: Right! Grimoire: Gnn...! Devon:..... Jason:..... Henry: Jin, I promise you. (Team Ace charges in as well) Team Ace: We won't let your death be in vain! TO BE CONTINUED......Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 9 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts